sleep well, my little darling
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: "Menemuinya saat kami sama-sama sekarat mungkin romantis juga."
Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau Scheherazade tidak membesarkan Titus di istana.

Meskipun seorang magi, wanita yang hamil dan melahirkan tanpa memiliki suami tetap dipandang rendah. Maka, demi melindungi diri dan putra kecilnya dari hujatan para petinggi Reim, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di suatu tempat yang jauh di sana.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka_

 _sleep well, my little darling_ _© Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Scheherazade-centrict, extreme modified canon/AR, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bayi mungil itu ia beri nama Titus Alexius.

Terlahir sebagai lelaki berambut pirang beramat biru, dengan perawakan manis dan menggemaskan. Kulitnya sangat lembut dan halus, ditambah lagi bibir yang merekah sempurna itu.

 _Aih, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tega mengatakan kalau sosok darah muda sempurna ini adalah kloningan nenek tua seperti dirinya?_

Ia dan Titus tinggal di pondok kecil di daerah terpencil di Reim, yang jauh dari jangkauan makhluk apapun. Manusia, monster, jin, apapun—tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh mereka di sini. Hanya ada ia, putra kecilnya, dan para rukh putih. Di sekitar mereka hanya perkebunan anggur dan beberapa pohon rindang yang entah berujung dimana.

Berkat hal itu, Titus tumbuh menjadi pemuda cengeng yang manja padanya. Scheherazade tahu ia harus mendidik Titus dengan tegas—dunia di luar sana sungguh kejam. Titus tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan menebar senyum malaikatnya. Menebar senyum tidak bisa menghasilkan uang, melawan bandit, atau meredam perang.

 _Tapi kau tahu, Titus. Kau punya senyum yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat._

Orang-orang kepercayaannya yang mengetahui hal ini semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama; kalau ia harus mendidik Titus dengan lebih tegas dan disiplin. Ia harus memperkenalkan putranya segera pada sisi gelap dunia. Ia harus menegaskan fakta kalau Titus tak lahir dari rahimnya. Titus lahir dari _dirinya_.

 _Aku ingin ia terus berpikir kalau dunia ini hanyalah sebuah kebun anggur luas yang dihuni kami berdua._

Sambil terus menekan egonya, Scheherazade membawa Titus pulang ke istana. Ia memperkenalkan semuanya. Semua isi dan sisi dunia. Ia juga menjelaskan perlahan-lahan kalau Titus adalah kloningan dirinya yang diciptakan dengan sengaja. Tentang ia yang sebenarnya adalah seorang magi yang mengemban tugas berat. Tentang segalanya yang Titus seharusnya tahu sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Perlakuannya pada putranya juga ia rubah. Ia tak lagi merespon ramah pada tiap kalimat Titus. Tidak ada lagi elusan sayang atau gandengan hangat untuk putranya. Bahkan, tak ada lagi hubungan ibu dan anak. Hanya ada hubungan induk dan hasil kloningannya. Keadaan juga memaksa Titus memanggil Scheherazade dengan embel-embel kehormatan.

Scheherazade tahu Titus mencoba menerima dan memahami keadaan segalanya. Bahwa pemuda itu kerap kali hampir kelepasan mengadu manja padanya saat suasana sepi. Scheherazade paham betul kalau Titus menangis atau merutuk di kamarnya setiap malam. Scheherazade juga tahu kalau ternyata Titus ingin menjadi bagian dari dunia yang selama ini diajarkan kepadanya; bukan hanya pengawas dan penonton di barisan aman.

 _Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mimpi itu sangat mulia dan polos?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau kutugaskan mengawasi Magnostadt. Laporkan semua yang kau temukan di sana setiap malam padaku. Kuharap kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi tanah ini sebelum masamu habis."

Scheherazade merutuki mulutnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah cerah itu perlahan berubah muram, makin gelap dan semakin gelap. Sebagai kloningan, Titus memiliki batas waktu tertentu untuk hidupnya yang hanya sepertiga batas umur manusia rata-rata. Scheherazade tak bermaksud menyinggung itu, sungguh.

"Baik, Scheherazade-sama."

Keesokkan harinya, pemuda pirang itu berangkat bersama dua orang pengawal, pagi-pagi sekali. Begitu pagi sampai-sampai Scheherazade tak kesampaian mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Titus. Melepas kepergia separuh dirinya. Yang—sejujurnya—Scheherazade tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Setelah itupun, mereka hanya bertemu pada malam hari, lewat sihir yang ia kirim. Tidak ada basa-basi soal bagaimana kabar Titus di sana, apakah teman-temannya memperlakukannya dengan baik, atau apakah ia kesulitan mengikuti pelajaran yang ada.

 _Meskipun Scheherazade sangat, sangat ingin menanyakannya. Ia tahu Titus tak mungkin sanggup mengemban segalanya sendirian._

"Saya tahu soal perselisihan kita dengan Penyihir Tua Bangka itu, tapi apa yang membuat Anda bekerja sekeras ini? Anda bahkan mencoba mengantisipasi semua masalah yang sekiranya datang. Kenapa Anda tidak menyelesaikan masalah sekarang dan menyerahkan soal masa depan pada Magi setelah And—"

"Jangan bercanda," desis Scheherazade. "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja lepas tanggung jawab hanya karena suatu masalah belum terjadi. Lagipula tujuanku adalah membuat kalian semua hidup aman sampai mati di Reim ini." _Dan membuat Titus tak menanggung banyak beban dan masalah di masa depan nanti._

Scheherazade sadar kalau umurnya akan lebih pendek dari kloningannya saat perasaan itu datang. Magi sebelumnya bercerita kalau perasaan itu adalah tanda kalau Magi selanjutnya sudah terpilih. Sialnya, Magi setelah dirinya adalah putranya—kloningannya—Titus Alexius.

Ia tak menginginkannya, sungguh. Pemuda itu masih terlalu muda dan lugu dan… entahlah. Scheherazade sungguh tak terima kalau Titus ditakdirkan untuk duduk di kursi tertinggi dan mengurusi masalah rumit. Ia ingin Titus menjadi seorang penjelajah, atau petualang, atau apapun yang pemuda itu inginkan. Ia ingin Titus bebas. Lebih bebas dari apapun di dunia ini.

 _Ah, betapa aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi orang lain dan membiarkannya menjelajah dunia._

—meski itu jelas mustahil. Magi tak diberi kekuatan untuk mengubah wujud permanen seseorang. Kalaupun ia sanggup, maka siapa yang akan mengurus Reim? Ia akan segera mati, dan ia tak mungkin meminta Magi lain untuk menggantikannya.

Bicara soal dirinya yang akan segera mati, bagaimana caranya memberitahu Titus? Apakah ia harus menulis surat wasiat? Menyampaikannya secara langsung? Menitip pesan pada bawahannya? Atau diam saja dan membiarkan lelaki muda itu mencari tahu sendiri?

 _Menemuinya saat kami sama-sama sekarat mungkin romantis juga._

* * *

.

.

.

Perang tak terelakkan.

Saat ini kekuatan Scheherazade semakin melemah setelah sihir ekstrim yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan perang ini sebelum ia akhirnya kembali pada langit. Ia harus segera menemui kloningannya—

 _Ck._

Cukup. Apa salahnya kalau ia jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan menyebut Titus putranya? Toh pemuda itu memang lahir dari dirinya, meski tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Tapi bukankah justru itu yang membuat Titus istimewa?

Kenapa ia selama ini terus mencamkan bahwa Titus _hanya_ sebatas kloningan, bukan seorang anak yang ia lahirkan dan ia rawat? Kenapa ia terus menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangi Titus? Kenapa ia berlaku dingin pada putranya seolah-olah ia pantas menerimanya?

 _Apa karena ia takut kalau perpisahannya akan jadi menyakitkan?_

Bukankah Scheherazade takut Titus tenggelam terlalu dalam dalam kasih sayangnya, hingga pemuda itu buta akan kematiannya? Bukankah Scheherazade takut kalau Titus akan meratapi kematiannya terlalu dalam sampai-sampai pemuda itu lupa kalau ia punya kehidupannya sendiri? Bukankah Scheherazade takut Titus tak sanggup mengucap selamat tinggal dan membiarkannya khawatir di langit nanti? Bukankah Scheherazade _sendiri_ takut ia terlalu egois sampai tak ingin mengucap selamat tinggal?

 _Aku terlalu takut akan melukainya saat aku pergi. Padahal aku tahu membuatnya membenciku adalah satu hal mustahil dan lebih menyakitkan._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mungkin sekarang..?**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Titus, Titus putraku.._

 _Lihat betapa kau sudah tumbuh besar. Dulu yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menangis dan bertanya padaku sepanjang hari; apakah kau bisa tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang hebat suatu hari nanti. Sekarang lihatlah sendiri. Apa menurutmu kau sudah jadi lelaki hebat?_

 _Titus, maafkan aku yang mendadak bersikap dingin padamu. Maafkan aku karena tak pernah menanyakan bagaimana hari-harimu. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah mengulurkan tangan atau memelukmu hangat saat kau sangat membutuhkannya. Maafkan aku yang gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu._

 _Kau punya hati yang mulia, Nak. Kau tercipta dariku, dari kekuatan berbagai macam orang. Kau mampu memiliki hati yang sensitif karena kaulah perasaan itu sendiri. Kau mengerti kesedihan orang lain bahkan ketika kau tidak melihat atau bahkan mendengar tentangnya. Kau mampu ikut bergembira saat satu berita bahagia sampai di telingamu, bahkan ketika itu berita bahagia orang lain. Kau tahu penderitaan orang-orang yang mengeluh dan mengerang di sekitarmu. Kau bisa tertawa dan menitikkan air mata seolah kau yang mengalami itu semua. Kau punya hati paling mulia dan bersih yang pernah kulihat._

 _Pesanku sebagai ibumu, jagalah baik-baik kemurnian hatimu. Jangan biarkan siapapun menodainya. Tidak semua orang memiliki hati semurni kau, Titus. Gunakanlah cahaya itu untuk menerangi dunia yang kini mulai mendung. Di luar sana ada banyak orang yang ingin menggenggam dunia dalam tangan; meski itu artinya mereka harus meredupkan semua cahayanya._

 _Sekarang tugasmu adalah kembali; kembali pada orang-orang yang menunggumu di luar sana. Kembali dan jadilah bola cahaya paling murni dan paling terang yang pernah ada. Bimbinglah mereka yang tersesat dan selamatkan mereka yang tenggelam._

 _Apakah aku menuntut terlalu banyak? Untukku seorang yang gagal, aku merasa ragu kalau aku harus menyerahkan semua beban ini padamu. Aku ingin kau bebas lebih dari siapapun. Tapi inilah tugasmu—tugas kita—sebagai Magi. Laksanakanlah dan tetaplah hidup._

 _Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, Titus. Ibu akan menjaga dan membimbingmu dari sini._

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Timing-nya nggak pas, ya? Tadinya mau tanggal 8 kemaren tapi, saya keburu dipingit.

 _Saya bakal nebar lebih banyak lagi jadi bersiaplah,_

 _Enamel Illyane._


End file.
